


Magnadildo

by Orithain



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Mulder finds a new toy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Aries, Dr. Ruthless, Nicole S., Orithain  
> After our games challenge, we were begged never to use a Magnadoodle in a story... so of course we had to.  
> Originally posted March 1999.

The kitchen door swung open, and Fox Mulder tripped into the living room.

"And _stay_ out!"

"Fine! If you're gonna be _that_ way about it..." Mulder grumbled, recovering his dignity and prowling toward the sofa. He dropped into it and snatched up the remote.

"You'd think it was some _big_ tragedy," he muttered to himself, speeding through the channels. "So _what_ if it burned on the bottom? Why the hell can't she just scrape the rest out and leave the burnt part in the damn pan?" Mulder threw a glare toward the kitchen door, and as he was turning back toward the television, an object wedged in the cushions of Scully's sofa caught his eye. He pulled it out and turned it round and round in his hands. "Magnadoodle?"

~*~*~

"You shouldn't have thrown him out, Scully," Alex said, trying to save as much of the mashed potatoes as he could. "He didn't know it would burn. He thought he was just keeping it warm."

Scully whirled to face him. "You're so sappy when it comes to him, you know, Alex?"

"I am not." A touch of defensiveness crept into Alex's tone.

"Yes, you are."

"I just don't think it's fair to throw him out of the kitchen for something that isn't really his fault. Neither one of us was paying attention, and knowing him, we _should_ have been."

Scully sighed as she sliced the meatloaf. "Yeah, yeah. Maybe you're right. Okay, I'll apologize to him in a minute. But you're _still_ a sap!"

Alex grinned at her. "Hey, you're not the one who's gotta go home with him, later."

~*~*~

Mulder sat on the sofa, television long forgotten, as he played with the toy on his lap.

Alex and Scully emerged from the kitchen, setting the food on the table. Scully cocked her head, studying her partner, then began to laugh.

"What the hell's he doing?" Alex asked softly.

"My godson must have left his Magnadoodle here last night."

Alex looked back at Mulder, smiling. "Magnadoodle...that's sort of like Etch A Sketch, isn't it?"

"Well, sort of but not really."

Alex walked over to his lover and sat down beside him. "Having fun?"

Mulder looked up and grinned, his previous irritation put aside. "This is pretty cool." He returned his attention to the toy, drawing and shading in nonsensical designs.

"Uh, babe?" Alex glanced from Mulder to Scully, then back again. "Dinner's on."

"Uh-huh..."

"Come _on_ Mulder, before it gets cold! Half of it's _already_ burnt," Scully added under her breath.

Alex cast her a quick glare, then reached for the toy. "Come on, Fox, I'm starving."

"All right, all right," Mulder complained, pulling the blue plastic square away, frowning over at his lover. Suddenly, the wrinkled brow smoothed, and a trace of a smirk curved his mouth. Alex knew him well enough to know that look usually meant that Mulder was up to no good.

"What?"

Mulder stood, dropping the toy onto the sofa. "Nothing. Come on, let's eat." The two walked toward the dining table, together. "Hey Alex, remind me to make a stop on the way home, okay?"

"Stop where?"

A sly grin was the only answer he received.

Mulder had a silly grin on his face all through dinner. Alex kept looking over at him; he knew something was up. After dinner was over, they took the wine and went to sit in the living room again. Mulder played with the Magnadoodle until Alex ripped it out of his hands when Scully went to get dessert.

"Fox, we're supposed to be visiting with Scully, do you mind!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was even playing with it."

"You haven't said a word in 20 minutes." Alex looked at what Mulder had just drawn; it was a bunch of lines and squiggles. He shook his head and shoved it under the couch out of Mulder's reach.

Finally, about 9:30, they bade their farewell to Scully and went down to their car.

"I'm supposed to remind you to stop...wherever you need to stop, Fox."

"I know," Mulder said with an excited lilt to his voice.

Alex rolled his eyes; he definitely knew something was up. He just hoped whatever it was that was making Mulder so excited benefited him in some way.

They pulled up to the Toys R Us ten minutes before it was about to close.

"Stay here, " Mulder commanded as he ran into the building.

Alex watched him rush into the crowded store. He shook his head; he could never understand why people had to go into a store _just_ as it was closing. Mulder came out a few minutes later with a bag, which he threw in the back seat.

Alex craned his neck to see the package in the back; he could see the pattern of the box through the thin white plastic bag. "You bought a Magnadoodle, didn't you?"

Mulder started the car and drove out of the parking lot. He had a silly grin on his face again. "Maybe."

Alex laughed, "What is it with you and that thing? Have you suddenly regressed to age seven?"

Mulder just shrugged and kept driving, getting home a few minutes later. They went up to the apartment, where Mulder turned to Alex. "Why don't you relax? You must be tired after cooking that big meal."

"No, not really. Scully and I did it together, remember?"

"Yeah, right. Um, well, I..."

"What? You want to play with your new toy, don't you? Honestly, Fox, I'd never thought that you would ditch me for a toy."

"It's...fun."

"Yes, you may play with your new toy. I'd rather you play with me, though." He kissed Mulder before he flopped down on the couch and flipped on the television. _I really think Fox has finally lost it._ Mulder quickly took his purchase into the bedroom. A few minutes later, he could hear cursing, and then Mulder was standing beside him.

"Alex, have you seen the duct tape?"

"Don't tell me you've broken your new toy already?"

"Uh, no. I just need the duct tape."

Alex licked his lower lip, "Fox, what are you up to?"

"Nothing. Why do you think I'm up to something?"

"Just a feeling I have."

"Alex, have you seen the duct tape, or not?"

"Yes, yes, it's in the closet in the kitchen, where it lives on a permanent basis."

"Thanks." Mulder spun on his heel, quickly went into the kitchen, then back to the bedroom where he shut the door behind him.

This was intriguing to Alex. Mulder never shut a door in his life, not even to pee. He had turned off the television and had just stood up to go spy on his lover when he came out the door, his face flushed with excitement.

"Hi."

"Hello."

Mulder leaned forward and kissed Alex, his tongue sweeping over his lips. His arms came around his lover, pressing them together, digging his hardness into the other man's thigh.

"If playing with toys does this to you, I'm taking you back to that store for a shopping spree."

"Want to play with me?"

Alex grinned warily at the man who was standing beside him. He had the feeling that he was being set up for something. He gazed narrowly at the other man's face, noting the flush of excitement on his cheeks and the sparkle of his eyes. He just knew he was going to regret this, but if it made Fox shine as brightly as he was doing right now then he was all in favor. He studied the man in front of him and felt a sharp stab of lust jolt him from his groin to his navel. Fox was a beautiful man normally, but right now, with his eyes gleaming in ill-suppressed anticipation he was utterly and absolutely gorgeous.

Alex could not prevent himself from gasping when Fox reached forward and ran his forefinger down from Alex's lip, over his chin and down his neck. Lower and lower it traveled until finally his hand hovered over Alex's groin, skimming the rapidly growing bulge there and causing tingles that made him shiver. He laid his hands on either side of Mulder's face and leaned forward to place his lips against those of his lover. Mulder's lips were soft and pliant, and as Alex deepened the kiss, they parted, offering up the sweet depths of his mouth to Alex's marauding tongue. With a moan, Mulder slid his arms around Alex, pulling him up against his own straining body and kneading the firm flesh of Alex's butt.

For a few minutes they stood, lost in each other as their tongues dueled. Alex closed his eyes as he allowed the sensations to wash over him. He could feel Fox's iron hardness pressing against him, and as they kissed, his love's tongue was sending darts of fiery joy through him. The hands on his behind pulled him in to grind his own cock hard against Fox.

Slowly, they broke the embrace, and Fox drew back a little, speaking against Alex's lower lip.

"Alex, are you gonna come and play?" Alex licked at the other man's lip as he spoke, and then finally, as they both knew he would, he nodded.

"Ok, Fox, you win, you're just too persuasive for me to turn down. Show me what you've got." He could see the excitement mounting in the other man's face, and he turned, grabbing Alex's hand and dragging him off towards the bedroom.

As they made their way to the bedroom, Mulder was already tugging at Alex's shirt, trying to get him to take it off. Alex stopped and grinned at him.

"Jeez, Fox, you're in a tearing hurry, aren't you?" Mulder gave him a very level look, trying to see if Alex was teasing or not. After a minute, he grinned back.

"Tearing hurry, yeah," and so saying, he grabbed the front of Alex's T-shirt and ripped it off him before moving in to begin an assault on his jeans.

"God, wait a minute; these jeans are just the way I want them; it's taken me months to break them in; don't you dare rip them." He hastily moved to unfasten the buttons and slipped them down over long, strong legs. Mulder was laughing as he watched Alex. Then he grabbed hold of something he had put in his pocket and beckoned Alex closer.

"What? What are you going to do to me? I think I should be told." Alex was still giving his patented Alex-smirk, and Mulder grabbed the back of his head as he moved in to kiss him soundly, dropping his hand to slide it down into the waistband of Alex's briefs. Finding the hard flesh inside the garment, he began to slide his hand up and down, drawing a harsh gasp from his lover, who was beginning to think that Mulder needed to visit the toy store every day.

Mulder hooked his thumbs into Alex's briefs and pushed them down, revealing a swelling column of flesh that steadily pulsed and bobbed as it slowly oozed little droplets of fluid from the opening on the crown. He dropped his head to take the whole length of it into his mouth, sucking on it once, twice, three times and then pulling away as Alex moaned.

"Fox, God, Fox, don't do this to me, please let me..." Mulder had already risen up again and smothered Alex's frantic pleas with his lips, joining them firmly to Alex's and doing his best to stab Alex with his tongue. Alex bucked, trying to gain a little purchase and apply some pressure to the desperate hard-on he was now sporting. Mulder chuckled deep in his throat and moved backwards just enough to gaze down at Alex.

"Oh, no you don't. We can't waste that. Here. Let me show you exactly what I've made for you. He took the foil packet out of his pocket and brandished it. Alex's eyes opened wide at that.

"A condom? What's the matter, baby? Do you think you need protection from me now? It's a little late now isn't it? We've been riding bareback for a very long time." He was a little disconcerted, wondering why his lover of the last couple of years should suddenly decide that sex with him might be unsafe.

"No, love, I need you to wear it for my game here. He opened the packet and took the condom out, placing something into the reservoir at the end of it. Then he took hold of Alex by the cock and tugged the other man closer to him. Alex whimpered at that point, suddenly nervous, even through the incredible state of arousal to which Fox had brought him.

"It's okay, baby. It won't hurt, I promise." Alex could feel gentle hands rolling the condom onto his stiffly engorged dick and looked down to watch as Mulder concentrated on his handiwork.

"Okay, Alex. Here's my paintbrush. Here's the canvas. Now, paint me a beautiful picture." Mulder seized the Magnadoodle and held it out to Alex, laying it against the astonished man's erection. "Come on, Alex, surely "Big Al" has some creative instincts...let's see what he can do." Alex leaned forward to take his own cock in his hand, shaking his head with a grin at his lover as he did so. Mulder slapped his hand away.

"No, baby. You can't be helping him. He has to do it all on his own. Come on, let's see you work those muscles." Alex concentrated very hard and soon his penis was twitching up and down, the magnet that was placed in the end of the condom drawing the iron filings and creating lines and blobs on the screen of the toy.

Mulder watched, entranced, as Alex made stroke upon stroke. Then he held it upside down to erase the 'work of art' that Alex had been compiling and offered the toy to him again.

"Okay. Let's see if he can write, now. Make him write 'Fox'." Alex had begun to sweat. Mulder was paying total attention to his dick, but while doing so, his slick fingers were idly probing Alex's ass, delving in and out to increase and enhance his excitement. Alex groaned and began to 'write' on the Magnadoodle with his cock, making a crude, but recognizable 'Fox' by dint of much hip swiveling and wriggling. Mulder was totally engrossed in watching him. His own cock was standing tall and proud as he observed Alex's performance.

"Right, Alex. It seems a bit unfair not to give him the chance at some self expression. Let him write something. Tell me what he wants me to do. I'll do anything he asks me to. All he has to do is ask!" Mulder's smile was feral. Alex closed his eyes for a minute, and then opened them once more to measure Fox with his stare.

"You'll do anything he wants? Anything?" Alex's voice was a deep, throaty purr.

"Anything your little heart desires, my love. Anything. All he has to do is ask!"

Alex's face lit up in a sexy grin, and he started to move his cock over the screen again, growing increasingly impatient at how long it took to form words this way. He grasped his cock in one hand, intending to direct it to write his message.

"Alex! I told you that you couldn't help. You're cheating." Fox smirked at him. "I guess I'll just have to remove the temptation."

Alex's eyes widened nervously, not sure what Mulder had in mind. The next thing he knew, his hands were behind his back, and Mulder was binding them together with the duct tape.

Once finished securing Alex's hands, Mulder reached around to stroke his lover's cock. "There. Now you have no choice but to do this all on your own."

Alex had to laugh as Mulder talked directly to his cock. He took a deep breath and turned his attention back to the toy in front of him. Again with a lot of contortions that Mulder enjoyed if the steely erection pressing between his cheeks was any indication, Alex laboriously scratched out "Fuck me."

"Your wish is my command, babe." Mulder steadied his lover with a hand on hip and slid inside him. Even after being stretched by Mulder's fingers a few minutes earlier, Alex was still tight around him, and Mulder moaned in pleasure at the feeling. Fox started to pump his hips, moving slowly despite Alex's pleas for him to move faster. "Sorry, I only take written orders today."

"Shit! You expect me to write something now?" Alex wailed.

"Only if you want me to do anything different," Mulder chuckled as he bit down on the side of Alex's throat.

Alex gasped and forced himself to focus on the screen Mulder still held in front of him. Slowly, shaky stroke by shaky stroke, each one moving Mulder inside him and dragging Mulder's cock over his prostate, Alex managed to write a barely recognizable "harder."

"Anything you want." Mulder slammed into him as hard as he could, considering that Alex couldn't brace himself with his hands bound behind his back and he only had one hand free to steady him. He walked Alex over to the bed, pushing him down to his knees and bending him over the mattress, thrusting hard.

"God, yes, that's so good, Fox. Please, more," Alex begged.

"You know what you have to do, Alex."

"No!" Alex yelled, "I can't. Please!"

"You don't want me to wait for your orders anymore, Alex?"

"No, please, Fox, do it, you know what I want," Alex moaned.

"So you want me to do whatever _I_ want. Is that right, Alex? Will you do whatever I tell you?"

"Yeeesss, just do me! Please!"

Mulder grinned evilly. "You got it, babe." With that he pulled out of Alex, ignored his moan of protest, grabbed a knife from the nightstand, and cut Alex's hands free. Alex didn't make the mistake of moving, instead waiting for Mulder to tell him what to do.

"Get up on the bed, and lie down flat on your back with your hands up by the bars of the headboard."

Alex obeyed and lay waiting for whatever came next. Mulder pulled out the duct tape again and secured Alex's wrists to the headboard. He stepped back for a moment admiring the picture before him. Alex lay stretched out, his rigid cock seemingly reaching out to Mulder, his legs spread wide, his lips parted as he panted, his dilated green eyes fixed on Mulder.

"Mulder!"

At Alex's beseeching cry, Mulder climbed up onto the bed, kneeling between his lover's legs. Watching Alex, he raised one hand, showing Alex the dildo he held. Alex's eyes widened, but Mulder noticed his cock twitch. He lubed up the dildo, then raised Alex's legs to his shoulders, opening him to whatever Mulder chose to do. Alex bit down hard on his lip in anticipation, squirming slightly as he waited.

Mulder bent down to place a chaste kiss on the tip of Alex's sheathed cock before sitting back up and positioning the toy he held at his anus. Slowly, oh so slowly, he pushed it inside, filling Alex, then withdrawing it equally slowly, only smiling at Alex's whimpers and attempts to force it deeper inside himself. He kept that up for a little while, leaning over to chew on the other man's nipples, gaining a near scream of pleasure for his efforts.

"You like this, Alex? You want more?"

"Yes! God, yes, fuck me, Mulder. Fuck me hard." Alex gasped. "Love me."

"I do, babe. You know I do." Mulder claimed Alex's mouth in a searing kiss, their tongues dueling inside his mouth. When Mulder pulled back, Alex seized his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down hard enough to draw blood. Mulder only laughed, so aroused that the faint pain only registered as pleasure. He sat back up, again holding the Magnadoodle screen in front of Alex. "Love me?"

"Yeess," Alex meant it, but suspicion colored his tone as he eyed the toy in Mulder's hands.

"Write it for me, and I'll give you what you want."

Alex groaned but did his best to comply, moaning as each motion shifted the dildo inside him. Finally he managed a crude "luv u" on the screen, and Mulder smiled before tossing it aside and peeling the condom off.

"Never let it be said that Fox Mulder wasn't a man of his word." Mulder slowly pulled the dildo out of Alex's ass, listening to the moans of protest. "What is it, baby?" he purred at his tormented lover. "You want me to fuck you with that?" He grasped his own cock and stroked it slowly. "Or this?"

Alex squirmed beneath Mulder, whining softly. "You, Fox. I want _you_."

Mulder guided his cock to the clenching ring of muscle, and rubbed the tip of it back and forth. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! For Christ's sake, Fox, give it to me!"

"I love it when you're desperate, baby."

"Goddamn it, you _promised_...oh, _fuck_!"

Alex's curses faded into frantic whimpers and moans, as Mulder took him hard and fast. The older man quickly fell into a short, driving rhythm. He planted his hands on either side of Alex's shoulders and covered the younger man's mouth with his own, drinking in the increasingly anguished cries. When he knew he was close, he tore his mouth away and grated against Alex's cheek, "Jerk yourself off, baby. Hurry up, I'm almost there..."

"Slight problem, Fox."

"What?"

"I'm still taped to the fucking bed!"

"Shit." Fox slowed his pace to an almost dead stop, then snatched the knife up. In one violent stroke, he freed his lover's hands. "All right, baby. Do it."

Alex obeyed without further conversation. He reached between them and grasped his cock, pulling and stroking himself to completion.

"That's it, baby," Mulder panted. "Faster...I'm coming, Alex. Come on..."

The air exploded with Mulder's harsh cries as he continued to slam into his lover. Seconds later, Alex stiffened and groaned loudly as he came, shooting up over his fist and onto his own stomach. Only when Mulder was sure that Alex had finished did he stop thrusting and collapse onto his lover's chest.

Mulder pulled out of Alex and rolled to the side, groaning. His body was covered in sweat and come. He reached over and grabbed a wad of kleenex to clean him and Alex up with. After he was satisfied, he snuggled up to Alex, falling asleep almost instantly.

~*~*~

Mulder woke to a wet, cold, slippery object sliding over his left nipple. He tried to reach down to shoo it away, but found his wrists were bound together over his head. He wriggled, trying to bring his arms down but at the angle they were at, could not. He also felt the dildo now in his ass, filling him, making him harden with every turn of his body.

He moaned then opened his eyes. Alex was beside him, running the ice cube over his nipple again and again; it was starting to go numb.

"What...Alex..."

"It's your turn to play, Fox," Alex purred.

"Hmmmm." Mulder relaxed and let Alex play with the ice cube on his nipple some more. He closed his eyes, feeling goosebumps rise over his body from the cold. He felt Alex straddle him then lean over and kiss him. His tongue entered the warm mouth on his, dancing with the other one there before Alex pulled away. He moaned at the loss but was cut off suddenly by something pinching his almost numb nipple. His eyes flew open.

"Alex, what's going on?"

"Shhhhh."

Mulder couldn't move; Alex was straddling his stomach, knees keeping him in place. He looked down and saw the clamp on his nipple, holding it taut. His eyes went from the nipple to Alex's face. He gave a short laugh.

"What...what are you doing?"

Alex's eyes glittered a bright green. "I've wanted to do this for a long time, Fox."

Mulder gasped when he saw the needle Alex was suddenly holding. His cock stiffened as he thought of what was going to happen next. He watched as Alex moved the needle down to his chest. Mulder's breathing quickened, and he felt adrenaline shoot through his body. His cock grew incredibly hard as the needle was pushed through his nipple. A moan escaped his lips at the pain - it was exquisite. It was a different kind of pain; his sensitive nipple was tingling with an erotic ache, sweet fire that nearly sent him over the edge. He quickly closed his eyes then opened them again then swallowed. Mulder was panting with anticipation as Alex removed the needle and slid the bar through his nipple.

Alex screwed the ends onto the bar, looking into Mulder's eyes as he did so. He moved down to straddle Mulder's thighs, bringing the needle up to his lips and licking the blood off of it.

Mulder groaned and closed his eyes, both his nipple and cock throbbing. He could feel the surgical steel bar through his nipple, resting there, a part of him now.

Alex's cock started to rise as he watched his lover's reaction. He knew Mulder would like it. A small trickle of blood flowed down Mulder's chest to pool in his navel. Alex licked his lips and brought his mouth down to the indentation, sucking the blood out of it. His cock twitched against Mulder's erection as he moved his tongue up the trail of blood to the impaled nipple.

Mulder arched into Alex's touch, his whole body shaking from the adrenaline rush. He moaned as Alex sucked on the nipple, drawing the blood up and into his mouth. Then the mouth was covering his, the sweet copper tang of his own blood on his tongue.

~*~*~

Mulder knew he was going to hurt like the dickens later, but the sensation as Alex sucked on his newly pierced nipple was unbearably exciting to him. His cock by now was hard and throbbing, and as he gazed up at Alex, looming over him, he felt his balls tighten and knew that he was going to get the ride of his life.

Alex was now straddling him just below his chest. His fingers roamed over his lover's chest and arms, stroking, pinching, tugging gently at the sparse hairs on his chest, and finally moving to brush his lips tenderly. Mulder grew more and more excited, straining upwards with his hips as he tried to achieve contact for his cock, but Alex remained tantalizingly out of his reach. He could feel the object in his butt as he squeezed his cheeks together and began to thrust rhythmically, gasping at the feelings it induced.

As Alex noticed his excitement mounting, he slid himself backwards to sit astride Mulder's hips, successfully stilling them while at the same time bringing Mulder's cock within range of his restlessly roaming hands.

"God, baby, I really need you to touch me." Mulder's voice was a croak and Alex stroked down across the flat belly, sweeping his thumbs on each side of the pulsing prick and surprising a groan out of the recumbent man.

"Fox, you have to pay. You have to pay big time." Alex smiled, a brilliant, shark-like smile, and reached again under his pillow to bring out the duct tape and the magnet. Ripping off a piece of tape with his strong, white teeth, he put the magnet into the center of the tape and slapped it onto his unpierced right nipple.

"Ok, Fox, your turn. I'm sure there must be something you want to say to me?" Alex grabbed the Magnadoodle and held it over Mulder. Mulder looked wryly at Alex and started to move against it. The line kept on erasing itself, as it was being held upside down. Eventually Alex became impatient. He climbed off Mulder's thighs and hauled him upright by his still taped wrists, looping them around the back of his neck and then fixing his mouth onto Mulder's. Alex chewed on Mulder's lower lip in a contemplative fashion for a minute or two before turning his head sideways to seal his lips against Mulder's, plunging his flickering tongue into the warmth of Mulder's mouth, teasing the interior as he tasted the sweetness of his lover. He slipped his arms around his captive. One hand cradled the back of Mulder's head as he kissed him while the other supported him in his sitting position.

As he finally broke off the kiss, Alex reached once again for the Magnadoodle, holding it up against his own chest invitingly.

"Come on, baby, payback time." He leaned forward to brush his lips over his lover's eyes and then his lips.

Mulder winced a little and then screwed up his face in concentration as he began laboriously to spell out "I'm sorry." He sat back with a smile of triumph once he had completed his shaky message.

Alex turned the toy towards him, and as he read the message, he melted.

"Oh, baby, I love you so much." He tossed the toy to one side, yanking the tape off Mulder's nipple as he did so, surprising a yelp out of his beloved as his abused nipples took yet more punishment. Alex laid Fox down again and stretched himself to lie along his body, kissing him passionately as his hands moved up and down his lover's sides.

Mulder was now whimpering into Alex's mouth as he writhed against him. Finally Alex pulled away from him, reaching for the Astroglide bottle and pouring some into his hand. He sat astride his lover once more, taking his cock in both hands, sliding the skin back and forth as he applied the slippery substance to the throbbing organ under his fingers. Mulder bucked his hips and threw back his head as Alex circled the crown with nimble fingers, sweeping his thumb over the eye to spread the droplets of moisture that were beading there as he slid his hands up and down over the satin smoothness of the shaft.

Listening to Mulder's breathing change, Alex finally reared up to place his now drooling cock between his ass cheeks. As Fox cried out, Alex wriggled, working his way down onto Fox's cock, sliding it smoothly in until he sat fully impaled. He paused, watching the beautiful sight of his lover gasping and writhing as he lay sprawled beneath him.

"Oh, Alex, do you know what you do to me?" Fox was stuttering in his excitement as the other man pushed down hard onto him. He groaned and held out his bound wrists plaintively, begging Alex to let him go. Alex slowly cut through the tape with scissors he had pulled from his stash beneath the pillow. Leaving the tape on Mulder's wrists, he tossed the scissors to one side and took hold of Fox's hands, bringing them up to his mouth, where he swiped his tongue over his palms.

"I love you, baby." Fox gasped as Alex spoke in his husky voice. Alex reached behind him to stroke his balls and lower still, his long sensitive fingers causing shivers to run through him.

"Please, baby, please let me come. I need to come." Fox was now rocking his head from side to side as he tried desperately to start Alex moving on him. Alex could feel Mulder's hot prick filling him, and the long, slow pulses of sweetness were starting to fizz behind his balls. Alex finally started to move on his lover, sliding up and down, twisting slightly as he sank down each time. He could feel the suction inside him each time he drew away, and each time he slammed down onto Fox, he felt the electric jolt of his prostate meeting the head of Fox's penis.

Mulder's eyes were wide as he watched Alex moving on top of him. Alex, who had been finding it really difficult to hold himself together while torturing his lover, suddenly found himself losing his battle, and as the tide of pleasure pulsed through him, he arched his back and came, spurting ropes of white semen as he screamed his Fox's name.

Fox, pinned at the hips until now, felt the squeeze and flutter as Alex's orgasm ripped him apart. Gripping Alex's thighs hard, he thrust up into the silken, sucking heat of his lover, feeling himself topple over the edge and flying at last into the warm folds of sensation that surrounded the two of them. Alex could feel Fox as he discharged himself deep inside him, and as he fell forward onto his partner, Alex could not stop himself from calling out his name again and again.

Minutes later, Alex became aware that his full weight was crushing Fox into the mattress, although his lover didn't seem to mind. In fact, Fox had his arms wrapped around him and was stroking his back. Still, Alex planned to enjoy his company for the rest of his life, so he rolled off to avoid suffocating him. Fox murmured a protest and rolled with him so he ended up nestled against Alex's side. He dropped a light kiss on the chest pillowing his cheek.

"Baby?"

"Mmmm?" Alex didn't have the energy for conversation.

"Could you please get this thing out of my ass?" Fox asked plaintively.

Alex couldn't help it; he burst into laughter.

Fox sighed and waited for his lover to regain control.

"Sorry, babe," Alex finally gasped out. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he sat up and carefully extracted the dildo from Mulder, laying it on the nightstand.

Mulder tried to pull Alex back down to lie beside him, but Alex urged him to sit up. Mulder didn't cooperate, pouting up at the younger man.

Alex grinned and swooped down to kiss that sulky mouth. He pulled back after a final nibble on the tempting lower lip. "Come on, Fox, we _need_ a shower."

Mulder looked slightly more interested, and he followed without complaint when Alex got up and pulled him after. He refused to take a single step though until Alex gave him another kiss. He wrapped his arms around his green-eyed lover, holding him close while they shared a tender kiss.

They kept an arm around each other as they walked toward the bathroom side by side. Alex stopped when they got to the doorway and gave Mulder a wry grin. "You're going to have to let go, Mulder, or we'll never fit through the door."

Mulder chuckled and reluctantly let go. Alex grinned again and kissed the tip of his nose, making Mulder mock frown and swat at him. Mulder looked down his nose at his lover and strode haughtily ahead of him into the bathroom, the effect somewhat spoilt by his quick skip and yelp when Alex swatted his ass.

Still chuckling, Alex went straight to the bath and turned on the shower. When he was satisfied with the temperature, he stepped in, holding a hand out to Mulder.

Mulder followed the younger man under the water, reaching for the shower gel so he could indulge himself by washing Alex. Alex was still sometimes uncomfortable with displays of affection, so he didn't often let Fox show the tenderness he wanted to. He usually broke the mood with a joke, but he did love Mulder, and he knew Fox loved him, so slowly, he was relaxing. Sometimes he even instigated loving caresses.

This time he luxuriated in his lover's touch, letting Mulder wash him slowly after peeling the tape off both their wrists, then shampoo his hair, working the lather into the silky strands, then rinsing it clean. Then it was Alex's turn, and he cleaned and stroked Mulder, enjoying this chance to touch him without urgency. Finally, the water began to cool, and they got and dried each other.

Mulder leaned against Alex, tucking his head under his chin in his favorite position. "Are you hungry, babe?"

Alex was, a little, but he was more tired. "No, not really. I just want to get some rest. Do _you_ want to eat now?"

"No, maybe later. Right now, I'm too tired to eat. Come on, let's get some sleep, and we can order Chinese when we get up."

It sounded good to Alex, so they staggered back to bed, already half asleep, and collapsed onto the mattress, curling up together and falling asleep almost instantly.


End file.
